Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${6t-10(-2t+8)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-10}$ into the parentheses: $ 6t {-10(}\gray{-2t+8}{)} $ $ 6t + {20t-80} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {6t + 20t} - 80$ $ {26t} - 80$ The simplified expression is $26t-80$